Solve for $x$ : $8x - 6 = 4$
Explanation: Add $6$ to both sides: $(8x - 6) + 6 = 4 + 6$ $8x = 10$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\dfrac{8x}{8} = \dfrac{10}{8}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{5}{4}$